


Better?

by cephalopod_groupie



Series: Newmann Tumblr Ficlets, Prompts, and AUs [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gottbleed Week, M/M, Nosebleed, Swearing, TW: Blood, kiss, nosebleed kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann accidentally gets elbowed in the nose. One of my Gottbleed week contributions. (Oct. 1-8, 2014)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better?

Newton was leaning over a Kaiju sample, trying to explain his latest theory to a disgusted looking Hermann.

“Look, see, this one is identical to the one harvested years ago. And-" Wham! There was a thud that only the sound of bone on bone could make. 

“Hermann, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I am _so_ sorry dude. Christ are you ok?”

“As ok as a man can be who’s just been elbowed in the nose,” Hermann said from behind his hand.

“Is it broken?” Newton said, putting his hands on Hermann’s arms. “Let me look, come on.” Hermann moved his hand away. A thin track of blood flowed down from his nostril and over his lips.

“Shit. Come on. Sit down.” He pulled out a hankie an dabbed the blood off. Hermann took a seat, feeling shaky.

“Does it hurt?”

“A bit. Sort of a dull pain.”

“Hold your head still.”

“I am.” Newton took hold of the back of his neck.

“Can I touch it? Your nose.” Hermann made no protest and tilted his head up. Blood was still dripping inside his nose, threatening to escape the rim of his nostril. Newton felt the bridge of Hermann’s nose and pressed on either side.

“Does that hurt?” he said without looking at him.

“No,” Hermann said, eyes fixed on Newton, surprised by how gentle he was being for a man who cut up giant monsters for a living.

“Nah, it’s not broken,” Newton said, pulling back, looking at Hermann. “Sorry. I didn’t realize you were standing so close. Usually you stand far back and I wasn’t looking and-.”

“Newton, stop apologizing, I’m alright.” Newton suddenly realized his hand was still gripping the nape of Hermann’s neck. He noticed a trace of blood on Hermann’s lips where it had dripped down. The dark, rich red stood out against his pale skin. Newt stared for a painfully long minute before he touched his lips to Hermann’s. The faint iron smell lingered between them and Newton inhaled, taking more of Hermann’s lips in his. He moved his tongue to lick away the blood away. He so wanted to make it better. Hermann kissed him back, tongue meeting his, tasting his own blood in Newton’s mouth. The blood dissolved in their saliva and with one last delicate suck, Newton pulled away.

“Better?”

“Better.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Gottbleed Week Contribution](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/99496317568/gottbleed-week-contribution) 


End file.
